Talk:Project Character Art/Approval Page
=Images Pending Approval:= Swanfall (Star) ~ For Approval 23:59, April 4, 2017 (UTC) Smooth out the eye coloring - it should fade from one color to the next a bit more than just the three colors. Reups 21:29, April 5, 2017 (UTC) Smooth the tail shading and give all of it a bit more depth. Also there shouldn't be earpink in <--- ear. It's facing away from us. Ashshadow Black Paper Moon 21:13, April 7, 2017 (UTC) Reups 20:06, April 14, 2017 (UTC) Define the shading depth on the body a little more and smooth the shading at the top of the hind leg closest to us a bit more.Ashshadow Black Paper Moon 22:28, April 20, 2017 (UTC) Reups ''' TheUsual (talk) 23:16, April 20, 2017 (UTC) Define the face shading. Jayie Just you wait~ 20:31, April 22, 2017 (UTC) '''Reups TheUsual (talk) 14:49, April 23, 2017 (UTC) Extend the hip shading further down the right side of the hip. Jayie Just you wait~ 17:31, April 23, 2017 (UTC) Could you recede the definition on the body a little bit. Mostly the stomach area. It just looses a bit of the effect being so close to the base shading if that makes sense.Ashshadow Black Paper Moon 03:25, April 27, 2017 (UTC) Skystripe (W) ~ For Approval Going to smooth shading 20:33, April 14, 2017 (UTC) Reups ''' 20:35, April 14, 2017 (UTC) Smooth the stripe and define your lightsource. Face and tail say right while the legs say left.Ashshadow Black Paper Moon 11:35, April 17, 2017 (UTC) '''Reups Still haven't figured the signature out. Purple shading tint because why not. 20:36, April 18, 2017 (UTC) He has new scars on his latest ref sheet, as well as different belly colors (sorry). Also define the chest shading a bit more. Jayie Just you wait~ 16:49, April 20, 2017 (UTC) Reups 20:16, April 20, 2017 (UTC) He needs ear nicks and the stripe is still too smudged. It should be more solid with lightly blended edges.Ashshadow Black Paper Moon 22:28, April 20, 2017 (UTC) Reups '''TheUsual (talk) 23:16, April 20, 2017 (UTC) His stripe doesn't extend up to his forehead anymore. Also, define the light shading more, and define the shading overall. Jayie Just you wait~ 20:31, April 22, 2017 (UTC) '''Reups TheUsual (talk) 14:49, April 23, 2017 (UTC) The light source is still unclear. The head, front legs, and far back leg make it seem like the light is coming from the left. The chest/neck, however, makes it look like the light is coming from the right, and the tail and closer back leg having shading on both sides. Tweak the shading so that the light source is consistent throughout. Jayie Just you wait~ 17:31, April 23, 2017 (UTC) Can you define/thicken the stripe a tiny bit.Ashshadow Black Paper Moon 00:48, April 26, 2017 (UTC) Hazeltail (W) ~ For Approval Forgive me if I did this wrong. For this wiki, all chararts for PCA have to follow the designs on the reference sheets I've drawn for each character. Here's Hazeltail's: http://jayie-the-hufflepuff.deviantart.com/art/Hazeltail-of-ThunderClan-Silent-Sacrifice-673973933. Also, define the shading on the face, and make the light source clearer. Most of the image seems to indicate that the light is coming from the right, but the back right leg's light seems to be coming from the left. Jayie Just you wait~ 05:15, April 22, 2017 (UTC) So sorry, but I don't think it said something like that . . . soooooo. It didn't say about your characters being on DevianArt. I'll update this later. (That drawing of Hazeltail is really good, by the way.) The fact that you have to use my reference sheet designs is on the rules, but you're right, the fact that they're found on my deviantArt account wasn't. I've added that there now. And thanks. :) Jayie Just you wait~ 20:29, April 22, 2017 (UTC) re-up Well, how's that? Scars are a bit to sharp, blur them a bit. TheUsual (talk) 20:22, April 24, 2017 (UTC) The scars shouldn't be too blurry, just blur the edges a tiny bit. Or draw them with a brush that isn't hard-edged. Also, define the shading on the far back leg. Jayie Just you wait~ 20:33, April 24, 2017 (UTC) re-up If the scars get discolored, that's the blurring's fault. Maybe try thinning the scars a bit with a non hard edged eraser. They still seem a bit too hard. Also can you blend the transition between gray and white a bit more. It's a bit hard edged between the gray and the slightly smudged part.Ashshadow Black Paper Moon 00:48, April 26, 2017 (UTC) How did you smudge her, Jayfrost? (mind if i call you jayie?) Of course you may. ^^ And I didn't smudge her exactly. I used a brush tool to draw her patches, but with the opacity lowered. I draw over the patches to make sure they're filled in completely, but the edges remain sketchy, if that makes sense. Jayie Just you wait~ 02:45, April 27, 2017 (UTC) re-up Meh. I only got half of what you said, so . . . Soften the smudges a tiny bit. If you're having trouble you can try using a slightly larger brush and just smudging the area slightly. It works best if you do it in sections.Ashshadow Black Paper Moon 02:43, April 28, 2017 (UTC) re-up I think I made it worse! *says in a happy voice with smile on face and sunshine and rainbows and unicorns all around* Not really. You're smudging too small and too deep though.Try a bigger brush (bigger than you think it should be) and just barely move it in the area. That's what I did for Scraps and while not exactly like Jayie's style it matches nicely enough. I can try to make a tutorial of sorts if you're still having trouble. Theres a bit of the ear that's pink that shouldn't be and blend the shading on the upper part of front leg closest to us a little bit.It looks a touch sharper than the rest of the shading. Ashshadow Black Paper Moon 19:21, April 29, 2017 (UTC) re-up Where's da pink? Bottom left (our left) corner.Ashshadow Black Paper Moon 00:11, May 1, 2017 (UTC) Jaycloud (E) - For Approval *hums Who Lives, Who Dies, Who Tells Your Story* Man, it was hard to get the pattern to work on this blank, mostly just because of how the chest is compressed with the way the head is held. I think it works okay, but I'm not totally sure of how the stripes are positioned on the chest, and the front legs. Also I was lazy and just grabbed the shading I used on Millie's elder image. :P Thoughts? Jayie Just you wait~ 21:58, April 22, 2017 (UTC) Help, I can't keep up with your amazing fanfic characters! (I'm on Waning Moon) Define shading? Reuploaded. Haha, thanks. ^^ And apologies for any spoilers you find on the wiki. Jayie Just you wait~ 14:10, April 25, 2017 (UTC) I feel like the tail shading could be smoothed, it looks blocky so to speak. I feel like only the shading on the taip tip really needs to be smoothed/blended a bit more.Same for the toes.Ashshadow Black Paper Moon 00:48, April 26, 2017 (UTC) Reuploaded. Jayie Just you wait~ 14:55, May 1, 2017 (UTC) Hazeltail (Q) ~ For Approval I have now figured out that gimp isn't the best thing ever. But whatevs, I don't want to have to use money to do art. It's not the best program out there but It works nicely for what it is. It's what I use and after having done so for years (I've used it since my warriors wiki days and it's been a long while since I've been there) I find it works really well especially if you take the time to mess around with the settings and find what works best for you. Add some depth to the legs completely in shadow and the same blending comment as the warrior.Ashshadow Black Paper Moon 19:21, April 29, 2017 (UTC)